


YOJA/ Icebucket Challenge

by lettalady



Series: You've Only Just Arrived [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those out there loving You've Only Just Arrived - this little drabble doesn't really have a particular time frame for <em>when</em> in the series it should occur - it is just a little bit of fun and fluff involving those characters and Tom's antics, working from his icebucket challenge video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOJA/ Icebucket Challenge

"Some people haven't dunked it over their heads, some have just had someone toss the water at them." Tom has his hands on his hips while he thinks aloud.

You grin, "Second thoughts, Tom?" 

He scowls at you. "I mean its ice water." 

"Yea. That's kinda the point." John laughs at Tom, who is standing there staring down at the big bucket you just filled. Everyone is waiting for Bruce to reappear with the rest of the ice. 

After Tom had accepted the challenge the ice maker had been thrown into high-gear in order to make enough ice to fill the bucket and chill the water to an 'acceptably freezing' temperature. 

You've been assigned camera duty. Nobody trusts you with either the bucket of ice or the water. Not now....

Ok - maybe it was a little justified. You'd "sloshed" the bucket of water at Tom after filling it from the garden hose in the backyard, prompting him to need to change his shirt. So what if you happen to throw water on him before it was time?

That's the beauty of having extra sets of clothing packed in your travel bags.

He'd been wearing his favorite blue shirt the first go-round. When Tom reappears, giving you a wide berth and eliciting a bit of laughter as a result, he's wearing a white t-shirt.

Oh, cause that's a logical choice for dunking a bucket of water over your head. You shake your head at him. "Really, Tom."  

It's raining just enough that everyone standing there is in varying stages of being drenched. Once this video is shot you'll all pour back into the house to dry off and warm up again. Your attention will go back to looking through scripts to figure out your next project - Tom back to pages to hone the nuances of his performance for High Rise.

Tom's focus shifts to John, who has now been voted into tossing the cold water at Tom. John gives him an encouraging nod. "It'll be fast. Cold... But you're a frost giant, remember?" 

Tom nods. He has to jump around a bit to psych himself up for this. You can hear him muttering what he plans on saying under his breath, all in prep before signaling you to start filming. He's muttering everyone's names for who he wants to challenge.

Quite frankly you're surprised nobody has challenged Tom sooner. To keep him for realizing you've yet to be challenged you interrupt his mutterings, talking to both John and Tom. "Is it really a good idea to fling ice cubes at him from that distance?"

"He'll be fine. I'm his bodyguard, remember?" John had all too readily volunteered to have a hand in these shenanigans. He does take a few steps forward and motions for you to do the same.

The goal is to get it all in one take. No screw ups. Otherwise you'll have to collect the ice cubes from the ground and refill the bigger bucket again. And Tom will have to change again. Ha.

Bruce finally reappears with a small tub of ice. "Ok - this is the last bit. Everybody ready for this?" 

Thank God Tom is wearing loose fitting shorts. He may think he's ready for the burst of cold water but....

They map it out, where Tom should stand so the water won't go to waste. Again you shake your head, it's  _raining_ , but it's a good thought all the same. Water the plants, not the patio.

Tom fidgets as he talks to the camera. He's obviously trying furiously to remember everything he wants to say while anticipating the ice water bath he's about to get. 

The moment John tosses the bucket of water on Tom you nearly lose it. Tom's reaction is priceless. It's a good thing the camera is on a tripod or the image would be jerking around in your hand. Both John and Bruce are chuckling while Tom rushes through the remainder of what he has to say. 

And the shirt choice? The thin blue shirt he had on before would have been bad enough but this white shirt he's in now - you know that body intimately and you're still amazed at the result. 

Winner of the wet t-shirt contest: Thomas William Hiddleston. 

Tom gives you a nod to signal he's done and starts to dance around, pulling the shirt away from his body in a vain attempt to relieve the cold shock he's just undergone. Realizing that method isn't doing much good he starts to peel himself out of his shirt. 

About the time he has the shirt mostly over his head, exposing most of his torso as the wet material clings to his skin Bruce calls out, between bouts of laughter, "But Tom - you didn't challenge ________! And she was standing right there in front of you..."

From within the confines of the wet white shirt you hear Tom curse, "Fuck. Shall we give it another go?" 


End file.
